cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eldar
18 |activenations = 16 |percentactive = 89% |totalstrength = 429,590 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 23,866 |totalnukes = 123 |score = 1.66 }} Eldar is an aqua team alliance that was established in July 2009. History Eldar was formed by former members of Athens on July 9, 2009 Founding members were ddog241 and The Corrupt Teacher. *7/9/2009 Eldar DoE *7/9/2009 Eldar signed a agreement with Vanguard. *7/27/2009 Eldar signs with RDD *8/4/2009 Eldar signs with AB *8/17/2009 Eldar hits 100,000NS *8/31/2009 Eldar Hits 215,000NS *10/2/2009 Eldar hits 255,000NS *10/31/2009 Eldar announce The ddog doctrine *11/07/2009 Eldar hits 400,000NS *12/15/2009 Eldar upgrades Protectorate with Vanguard to a MDoAP *12/30/2009 Eldar hits 500K NS *1/6/2010 Eldar changes its in game AA from Legions of the Eldar to Eldar *1/19/2010 Eldar loses some nations and NS due to a few nations not joining the new in-game AA *1/29/2010 Eldar declares war on the Sweet Oblivion in defense of Vanguard thus entering the TOP-C&G War *1/31/2010 Order of the Sword (2nd) declares on Eldar *2/9/2010 Order of the Sword (2nd) Surrenders to Eldar,AB,and TGH *4/1/2010 Eldar merges into The Golden Horde Charter Eldar Charter Preamble Though the power of the Elves is weakening in Middle Earth those Eldar that choose to stand in defense of their race and culture do somely swear to uphold laws and rulings our people as shown in the documents below. Article 1: High King of the Eldar The High King of the Eldar is responsible for the running and supervision of the Eldar. His word is final in all matters. He can authorize nuclear weapons, he approves or denies treaties, and all other rulings and judgment calls for the Legions of the Eldar. Article 2: Prince of the Eldar In the event that the High King steps down or is away the Prince of the Eldar is the natural successor to the High King. While the High King is around the Prince aids in the daily running of the Eldar and advises the King. Article 3: Council of the Phoenix Lords The Council of the Phoenix Lords is Chosen by the High King of the Eldar to aid in the day to day running of the various respective Domains of the Legions of the Eldar. They have free reign to go about the accomplishing the goals set out for them set by the High King. Section 1: The Domains Lord of War Commands the mighty armies of the Eldar in war and guards against internal and external threats in peace time. The Lord of War is responsible for keeping the Eldar at their full military potential during peace time. Lord of Foreign Affairs Handles the diplomatic negotiations with Men and others who wish go gain the favors of the Eldar. He is also responsible for maintain relations between those whom we hold pacts and treaties with. Lord of Internal Affairs Oversees the training of the younger Eldar and seeking to bring in more Eldar from Valinor. He is also responsible for the day to day maintaining of the towns and cities of the Eldar. Lord of Finance Is responsible for increasing the wealth of the Eldar and their continued growth and prosperity. Section 2: Captains Each Lord is allowed to appoint 1 Captain to take his place in his absence and to aid in the day to day running of the Eldar. He/She may also promote as many Noldor as needed to aid in the day to day running of the company. Article 4: The Noldor The Noldor are some of the older and wiser Eldar and are have full rights of being one of the Eldar to become a Noldor one must must pass a trial conducted by another Noldor for full member status in the Eldar. Article 5: The Silvan The Silvan of the Eldar have none of the basic member rights except protection from outside attacks. They are only expected to defend the Eldar from attack if the need requires otherwise they have no real duties so to speak of. After 2weeks to 1month They become eligible to promotion to Noldor Status. Article 6: Member Rights #Members are allowed to voice any of their opinions and thoughts in a constructive manner to the Council or other Noldor. #Members are allowed to voice any of their individual opinions on the OWF. While a Noldor may post their opinions in the alliance politics section inappropriate comments may be grounds for a gag order. #Members have the right to a fair hearing in the event of inter-alliance issues. This means a trial and hearing lead by one of the members of the Council. #Members have the right of protection. While members follow our rules and guidelines they are subject to protection and reimbursement of all damages taken in service the Legions of the Eldar. #Members also have the right to tech raid under the rules of the Eldar. Article 7: Amendments To amend this Charter it requires a 3/4 vote of the Council along with the unanimous approval of the High King and Prince Tech Raiding Rules #Follow ranking rules for tech raiding #Do not raid alliances over 10 nations (exceptions to be granted by Council and High King) #Do not raid people with nukes or alliances with nukes ever. #Don't raid Aqua #Don't raid people that have Applicant, POW, or other similar status. #Only raid nations with at least 3 days inactivity and Don't raid nations with over 13 days inactivity (no profit). #Only use ground attacks do not use Cruise Missiles or Aircraft attacks. Spy attacks to lower Defcon or to gather intelligence are okay as well. #If peace if offered accept it. If the become a dick about it level them. (note retaliations don't count only inflammatory messages count such as threats and insults.) #Remember that you partake in these at your own risk. If a raid goes bad Legions of the Eldar are not responsible for damages and repairs. Help may be asked for but members are not required to aid you. Also peer pressuring members into giving you aid or help will be frowned upon. #In the event you messed up on a raid target you will be responsible for paying your own reps. If you cannot pay them you may take a loan from the Bank of the Eldar but it must be repaid in a timely fashion (max 1 month). #While some alliances frown on group raiding the Legions of the Eldar encourages group raiding as it minimizes risks and maximizes profits. Nuclear Weapons Policy The Legions of the Eldar encourages the proliferation of weapons of mass destruction as we're not going to lie nukes freaking rock. The Legions of the Eldar realizes that nuclear weapons are a great deterrent and can be used effectively from a Defensive standpoint. So with that being said here are our nuclear weapons rules and guild lines When a nation gets nuclear weapons he needs to inform our Lord of War and get a quiz on nuclear weapon use based from this rules guide. :1. If we proceed in an offensive strike on an alliance the use of nuclear weapons are forbid except in these three situations. ::A. You are nuked. If you are nuked feel free to retaliate on the nation that nuked you. ::B. You uncover a spy attack at taking away your nukes. ::C. The Lord of War authorizes first strike nukes. :2. In the event we are attacked you may use your nukes if A B or C happen in the first section. Foreign Relations Eldar News *Eldar Declaration of Existence + protectorate announcement *Eldar Rubber Ducky Division MDP *Eldar Aurora Borealis MDoAP *State of Eldar #1 *State of Eldar #2 *State of Eldar #3 *The ddog doctrine *State of Eldar #4 *State of Eldar #5 *MDoAP upgrade w/ Vanguard *State of Eldar #6 *Eldar TGH MDP *Eldar DOW on TSO *OTS surrenders to Eldar,AB,and TGH *State of Eldar #7 *Eldar merges into TGH Eldar Wars